


【HP/DM】Sweet Dream

by Butterberg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterberg/pseuds/Butterberg
Summary: 黑手党AU，不怎么香的破车





	【HP/DM】Sweet Dream

　德拉科·马尔福在起床后只给自己准备了一杯加冰的威士忌，久而久之同样的烈酒已经成为了他生活必备的一部分。他不希望自己的酒柜有一天变空，就好像他不喜欢床头的烟盒里少了几支烟卷。香烟和美酒某种程度上能够麻痹他的神经，虽然他自认为自己还没沦落到那副可怜地步。  
　　  
　　“马尔福，你什么时候能放弃那些自杀式的生活方式？”身后黑发男人被缭绕的烟雾唤醒，德拉科知道他厌恶尼古丁和焦油的味道，但这与他无关，大多数情况下他不愿意考虑他的感受，身体上的关系不能成为他转换思维为他思考的理由。  
　　  
　　没得到任何反应后身后的男人选择从床上直起身，直接从他的手里取过烟卷。他吻住了金发男人微微张开的双唇，趁着没反应过来的间隙让自己的舌头进入了他的口腔，他喜欢他缺氧时双手胡乱地抓住它衣服上襟的模样，也喜欢那双蒙上一层水雾的蓝色眼睛和情欲间溢出唇角的呻吟。  
　　  
　　他用手固定住金发男人的腰肢，德拉科的上身未着丝缕，苍白的肌肤上还留有昨夜欢爱的痕迹，吻痕和那些故意施虐所留下的痕迹在他眼里却也有足够的吸引力。别提起金发男人眼角的泪痕，那是他的最爱，他喜欢他在他身下哭哭啼啼的模样，用那张平日里用来嘲讽人的红唇吮吸着他的性器，又或是被欲火吞噬后欲求不满的恳求。  
　　  
　　酒精和尼古拉的气味在唇齿间交融，逐渐升温的肌肤像是能够传达两人的情感，单纯的欲望，不参杂别的爱情。爱情是留给青少年幻想的玩具，至少正在接吻的两人是这样想的。  
　　  
　　德拉科的手撑在他的胸口处，他想要推开面前的男人：“……波特，你他妈最好快放手，没几分钟他就要回来了……我不想看着我喜欢的床单上染上你的血，那令人反胃……”  
　　  
　　“你的意思是——你打算赤裸着你的身体给他看看你昨晚是怎样翻云覆雨，然后再找个蹩脚理由来把这件事胡乱搪塞过去？”哈利的手顺着他的腰肢向下，停留在他的股沟处，指尖有意无意地摩擦让德拉科有些抓狂，他想要摆脱感官的控制，可那只不安分的手指就想要唤醒他身体有关情事的种种回忆。  
　　  
　　“……那你是希望我当着他的面给你口交，再用你上衣口袋里的枪管插进我的屁股里？波特，收起你那些不切实际的幻想，你不如去关心关心你自己的前途，恕我直言，你能活过这个月的几率比我小多了。”德拉科说着话的同时却用手勾住了哈利的脖颈，他咬住了他的下唇，直到听见哈利的吸气声，感知到血腥味扩散开来。  
　　  
　　“我不希望你比我早离开这个世界。”德拉科松开手，哈利也识趣地下了床。哈利没花多少时间就把地上的衣服捡起套在了身上，他转过身看着德拉科为自己穿上床头柜上的白色衬衫，系上黑色领带。  
　　  
　　德拉科没法当着他的面直接站起身，后穴里那些令人可耻的白灼顺着他的大腿向下流去，他不知道自己还剩下多少时间来清理自己的身体。穿上马甲的时候他知道哈利还没离开，他用他沙哑的声音再一次提醒他：“如果你下一次还是决定不带套，你别想迈进这个房间一步。”  
　　  
　　“……我以为你喜欢被内射。”  
　　  
　　“你还是喜欢揣测别人想法的三岁小孩吗，波特，别逼着我用枪指着你的脑袋赶你出去。”德拉科最后才为自己戴上手表，这多少有些逃避的心态在其中，他不愿意知道自己还剩下多少时间去直面现实。  
　　  
　　哈利是翻窗离开的，那之后德拉科只剩下二十分钟来清理自己的下半身，自己用手指导出精液的感觉不好，更何况昨晚的情意迷乱让他流了血。他咬住下唇看着镜子里那个面颊上毫无血色的男人，一瞬间有些恍然。  
　　  
　　冰凉的药膏随着手指一起再次进入他的后穴，他的身体再一次有了生理反应，他闭上眼，现在没有时间来处理这些令人生厌的工作。他强迫自己冷静下来，穿上裤子，一次又一次的深呼吸在狭小的空间内显得空虚。  
　　  
　　德拉科无暇顾及那么多，他拿起门口的左轮手枪，离开了公寓。  
　　  
　　不到十分钟后他见到了坐在桌子前的汤姆·里德尔，脸上挂着假笑，而真正令德拉科的冷汗顺着脊椎下流的不是身体的不适或是留声机里传出的诡异爵士乐，而是里德尔并没有掩饰其中虚情假意的笑容，那没多快乐或是兴奋的成分夹杂在其中，那更像是纯粹的欲望。  
　　  
　　德拉科也换上笑容，尽管那挺僵硬，也完全不是他的内心想法。他会意地跪在了里德尔的脚下，亲吻他的手背，任由那双手去抚摸他的后颈。他知道面前拥有权利的男人喜欢别人向他展示自己最脆弱的地方，他们不过是他手中的棋子，随手可以扭断脖子的麻雀。  
　　  
　　“你今天迟到了，你知道我们只有不到五分钟就要开始会议。”里德尔说话的时候抬起了桌上的咖啡，他只是轻轻抿了一口，然后松开了搭在德拉科后颈的手。  
　　  
　　德拉科没有起身，他知道他的视线还没有从他身上转移开来，红色眼眸里的情感他从来都看不透，他也不愿意冒着风险去做出任何反抗他的行为。  
　　  
　　“我昨晚休息得不太好。”德拉科一瞬间没能找出一个完美借口来为他的迟到行为开脱。  
　　  
　　“是因为那个黑头发绿眼睛的小混蛋？我对他有印象，”里德尔话里像是藏着笑意，这只让德拉科抑制不住地浑身颤栗，他咬紧牙关，安静地等待着里德尔的下言，“我只是没想到你们居然还一直保持着交往，一些比我想象中更亲密的交往。”  
　　  
　　“……我。”德拉科抬起头，却在与红色双眸对视的瞬间又丧失了所有底气。他知道里德尔有多厌恶哈利，那可以称之为恨意的情感可以吞噬一个人的身心。他想起了上衣口袋里的手枪，他想起上次哈利手枪里的子弹击中里德尔时一瞬间内心所有解脱的快感——也许他也应该这么做，他早就想这么做。  
　　  
　　“如果我是你，我就会收起你的小心思，”里德尔的手钳住了德拉科的下巴，强迫他的视线与自己直视，“你的父亲很优秀，但是跟很明显你不是一个和他一样优秀的马尔福。”  
　　  
　　从房门外走进来的两个男人用枪口抵住了他的后背，德拉科还保持着下跪的姿势，僵硬的身体让他没法转移视线。他第一次意识到自己没想象中那么大胆至于洒脱，他害怕今后的时间彻底远离了那些他所珍视的一切。  
　　  
　　他坐在椅子上等待审判的同时想起了一些事，那和现在的气氛不符，但能让他暂时冷静下来转移自己的注意力。

　　当雨季到来时空气中弥散着的是消极气息——至少德拉科自己是这么认为的。刚开始前几周他都不会为自己准备一把伞，对他而言淋雨好像还能让他大脑清醒，洗去心里的负罪感和罪孽。  
　　  
　　那一切是在某次他和哈利做爱后改变的，那是场不怎么愉快的性爱，他的白衬衫上还沾有血迹，空气里还弥漫着未散去的硝烟味。几小时前这间公寓死了人，那个不愿意将俱乐部卖给里德尔的男人留下的血迹现在混杂着他的精液。  
　　  
　　他坐在哈利的大腿上，下身没有任何衣物的遮挡，布料和身体的摩擦让他忍不住浑身颤栗，他揪住哈利的领带想要尽快结束这一切。哈利的手指在他的后穴里抽插，湿黏的水声随着每一次的进出刺激着他的神经。  
　　  
　　门外有人经过的脚步声，哈利伸出手指放在他的唇上提醒他噤声，放在他后穴里的手指却没有停下。他有意无意地划过德拉科内壁的敏感点，停留在穴口的手指不停地打转，又突然之间进入他的身体，三根手指足够撑死褶皱。  
　　  
　　德拉科死死咬住下唇，他试图警告哈利停下他恶作剧的手指，却没能起到任何他想象中的功效。哈利凑近他的耳畔呼气，面对面敞开腿的姿势瘸不允许他继续向后退，他需要维持平衡，而任何细微的动作都会不可抑制地引起身体对情欲的渴望。  
　　  
　　“……安静些，别让他们发现你在案发现场被人操得合不拢腿……”哈利说完伸出舌头舔了舔他敏感的耳廓，身后的手指加快了抽插的速度。  
　　  
　　这都是他的错——德拉科张嘴咬住了那根堵住他嘴唇的手指，失神间又让哈利的两根手指进入了他的口腔。他上下的两个入口都被哈利的手指堵住，模拟性器的抽插来刺激着他的感官，这的确起到了很大作用，德拉科的唾液和性器顶端同时溢出液体，顺着他的身体向下流去。  
　　  
　　脚步声距离他们越来越近，对被发现的畏惧和身体感官的刺激让他在没有被真正进入的情况下第二次达到了高潮。所有的白灼都被喷洒在了哈利整齐的西装上，他听见哈利说要给予他惩罚，他对惩罚的内容没什么好奇，听上去只是他为了进入自己身体而找的借口。  
　　  
　　门外的人停住了脚步，正如他们也同时停下了手头的动作。释放之后德拉科还没能回过神，他眼睛失去焦距地靠在哈利身上，哈利的手指离开他的身体时又发出淫糜的水声。  
　　  
　　“……嘘，他快要发现了。”哈利的话只会带给德拉科更多的羞耻，他不知道被人发现和听从哈利的命令哪一个更令他难堪。冷空气随着下身穴口的每一次收缩进入他的身体，他失去焦距的眼神只能停留在玻璃窗上的雨痕上。  
　　  
　　脚步声又一次渐行渐远，门外的人没有进来的愿望，这让德拉科松了口气，可这并不代表着他能逃脱接下来所要发生的一切。  
　　  
　　哈利握住他的手腕，让他跪在地上，缓慢坐下的同时进入他的身体——  
　　  
　　“醒一醒，马尔福，没人没打算让你来这里睡觉，”身后的枪支再一次抵上他的后背，生硬地将他从想象中唤醒，“你为什么不想想您的小情人，波特可一会儿就会出现在这里，你可以看着他的脑袋开花，说不定还能趁热来一发。”  
　　  
　　下流的笑话没能缓解多少紧张的气氛，干笑两声后周围环境又恢复了寂静。德拉科不愿抬起头看向他们，一半是因为畏惧，一半是因为厌恶，他想起今早离开公寓时那瓶还没喝完的威士忌，原本预定好下周会和哈利一起去的俱乐部，那听上去很像讽刺，但他喜欢和哈利单独相处的时光，即使他们会互相斗嘴，嘲讽对方的生活方式。  
　　  
　　哈利总说他过于死板，不懂得生活的情调。他一度怀疑哈利大脑里所谓性爱上的情调是只把妓女的唇膏插进他的后穴，然后看着他像发情一样挣扎，任由那湿滑的柱体在他的身体里进出；又或是在满是玫瑰花瓣的浴池里和那些液体一起在他的身体里进进出出。  
　　  
　　他也知道哈利生来是个冒险主义，他脑子里永远有无数个做爱的地点和千万个让他得到快感的方式。这也不是说德拉科的记忆里只有他在床上的模样，他还能清楚回忆起哈利突然从怀里取出手枪对准里德尔心脏的一瞬间。  
　　  
　　德拉科笑了笑，这是他几天来第一次露出笑容。  
　　  
　　他的思绪再一次回到不愉快的性爱上，他的手撑在哈利的肩头，为了得到更多快感而主动挺起身体去迎合。他当然自己的身体不足以支撑长时间的性爱，可是他渴望来自哈利的抚摸，那双常年用枪而变得粗暴的手正揉捏着柔软的臀瓣，让他的性器能进入德拉科身体内更深的，从未被探索过的区域。  
　　  
　　当性器摩擦过德拉科的敏感点时，快要将人吞噬的快感将德拉科淹没在了欲海之中，他的手肘和早已颤颤巍巍的膝盖不足以支撑起他的身体，而失控的代价是得到更多刺激。哈利没有伸手控制住他的腰肢，他重新坐回哈利的大腿上，性器完全没入穴口。  
　　  
　　快感伴随着触痛在他的身体中蔓延开来，哈利安抚性地向前含住了他的乳首，舌尖打转般地舔舐，牙齿不自觉地撕咬。德拉科强忍住生理盐水和已经到口的呻吟，他不想让哈利知道自己会从他的折磨中获得快感，享受他用下流语言攻击自己的事实。  
　　  
　　哈利的双手抚摸上了他的性器，没用多少时间就让原本已经疲软的家伙再一次变得挺立。尖端冒出的透明液体被他用手指抹去，又当着德拉科的面放入口腔中吮吸，德拉科能够清楚看到那些原本属于自己身体的液体被他用舔舐干净，又用嘴唇去亲吻他的脖颈，留下一串串吻痕。  
　　  
　　德拉科用手抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头用那双墨绿色的眼眸与自己直视：“波特，你他妈是变态吗……”  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这样吗？”哈利的性器仍旧在他的身体里进进出出，手却堵住了德拉科发泄欲望的出口。  
　　  
　　德拉科摇头。这毕竟不是他内心的真实想法。  
　　  
　　门外的敲门声再一次将他带回现实世界，他听见枪声——  
　　  
　　FIN.  
　　  
最近吃粮吃得太饱都不想动笔，写出来的也不好吃orz


End file.
